Locations
Your first day in Pornarium starts in your apartment. From there you can explore the many wonders of the city and places of the city with their own unique things to do. You have the ability to sleep in any location, but the more often you sleep away from home the lower the amount of Fatigue Points you regain. List of Current Locations *Your Apartment *Residential Streets *Strange Tower **Tower of Fallos *Pornicle Marketplace **Pornicle Shop **Pornicle Armor Shop **Pornicle Weapon Shop **Cumin Restaurant **Pornicle Barber Shop *Pornicle Park *Pronman's Pub *Pornicle University **University Laboratory **University Library *Pornicle Hospital **Solutions Ward **Research Ward *North Pornicle Gate **Mile 15 ***Mile 30 ****Mile 45 **Midpoint Transit Station *Pornicle River *Government Offices *Backwater District **Pornicle Brothel **A quiet apartment **Outside a strange building... ***Madame Mamrya's ****Your private dressing Room Things to do/Things to buy *Pornicle Marketplace (8 AM - 8 PM) **Enter Shop ***Buy Small Pink Vial (200EP) ***Buy Basic Alchemy Ingredient (50EP) ***Buy Basic Cooking Ingredient (50EP) ***Buy Minor Bull Potion (2000EP) ***Buy Delusting Gel (100EP) ***Buy Futabus Cum (300EP) ***Buy Magnum Bubble (250EP) ***Buy Reversia Rhemania (200EP) ****5 needed for quest aquired form the Spear Sisters in "Mile 45: Great Northern." **Visit Restaurant ***Eat a Meal (50EP, +2 FP / 2 Hours) ***Work in Restaurant (2 FP / 4 Hours) ***Work in Kitchen (Arousal > 25%, 2 FP / 2 Hours) ****Chance to Enlarge Cock by 1 Point(Futa) **Visit Odd Shop ***Buy Anal Beads (500EP) ***Buy Vibrator (1275EP) ***Buy Giant Dildo (850EP) **Find an Odd Job (2 FP / 4 Hours) ***Chance to Increase Charisma ***Chance to Obtain Futanari Trinket **Pornicle Barber Shop ***Get a haircut (? FP / 1 Hour) ***Apply Hair Growth Treatment (? FP / 1 Hour) **Go for a Walk (9 PM - 7 AM) ***Chance to Increase Subterfuge ***Chance to Encounter Police Raid ****Accept *****Chance to Increase Orgies Skill ***Chance to Encounter Cat Girl ****Chance to Increase Oral Sex Skill ***Chance to Encounter Well-Dressed Man ****Steal from Him *****Success Nets Around 100EP ******May Result in Police Encounter *****Failure Has a Chance to Increase Subterfuge ******May Result in Police Encounter ****Ignore Him *Pornicle Park **Drink from Fountain of Youth (Resets Character Creation) **8 AM - 8 PM ***Relax on a bench (+2 FP / 4 Hours) ***Go Sun Tanning (1 FP / 2 Hours) ****Chance for Temporary +2 Appearance ***Play a Sport (2 FP / 2 Hours) ****Chance to Increase Athletics ****Chance to Increase Strength ***Go for a Run (2 FP / 2 Hours) ****Chance to Increase Athletics ****Chance to Increase Stamina ***Go for a Swim (2 FP / 2 Hours) ****Chance to Increase Athletics **9 PM - 7 AM ***Walk in the Woods (2 FP / 2 Hours) ****Chance to Increase Perception Skill ****Chance to Increase Gathering Skill ****Chance to Get a Glow Gem ****Chance to Get a Neko Fruit ****Chance to Get a Brutanion Bulb ****Chance for -10 Arousal ****Chance to Encounter Spirit of Perversion ***Go Skinny Dipping (Arousal > 25%, 1 FP / 2 Hours) ***Enter an Orgy (Arousal > 25%, 2 FP / 2 Hours) ***Masturbate Cock (Arousal > 25%, 1 FP / 1 Hour) ***Masturbate Pussy (Arousal > 25% 1 FP / 1 Hour) ***Self Suck (Cock size > ?, Arousal > 25%, 1 FP / 1 Hour) ***Milk Yourself (If lactating, 1 FP / 1 Hour) ***Gather (4 FP / 4 Hours) ****Chance to Get Neko Fruit ****Chance to Get Brutanion Bulb *Pronman's Pub (Only open from 8 PM - 8 AM) **Buy a Drink ***Buy a Beer (20EP, 1 FP / 1 Hour) ***Buy a Cocktail (40EP, 1 FP / 1 Hour) ***Buy a Strong Shot (80EP, 1 FP / 1 Hour) ***Drink from the Mystery XXX Bottle (200EP, 1 FP / 1 Hour) ****Chance to Change Skin Color From Pink to Red to Dark Red **Carouse (1 FP / 1 Hour) ***Chance to Play Strip Poker Game ****Gain Sex Technique Partner Upon Victory ****Chance to Increase Subterfuge Skill ****Chance to Encounter Bell **Work in Pub (After asking, 2 FP / 4 Hours) **Work in Pub Kitchen (After asking, 2 FP / 4 Hours) *Pornicle University **Main Campus ***Go to Class (1 FP / 4 Hours) ****Chance to Increase Survival Skill ****Chance to Increase First Aid Skill ****Chance to Increase Knowledge Skill ***Cooking Class (500EP, 1 FP / 3 Hours) ***Take a Test (Saturday only, 1 FP / 1 Hour) ****Chance to Increase Intelligenc by One ***Visit Student Center (1 FP / 1 Hour) ****Chance to Increase Perception Skill ****Chance to Increase Charisma Skill ****Chance to Get a Cup of Coffee ****Chance to Get Sultry Suntan Lotion **University Laboratory ***Alchemy Lesson (500EP, 1 FP / 3 Hours) ***Experiment with Alchemy (2 FP / 2 Hours) ***Brew a Potion (? FP / ? Hours) **University Library ***Study for Exam (2 FP / 4 Hours) ****Increase chance of passing exam ***Find a Book to Read (1 FP / 3 Hours) ****Chance to Increase Lucid Dreaming skill ****Chance to Increase Survival Skill ****Chance to Increase Kissing Skill ****Chance to Increase Gathering Skill ***Look around Library (1 FP / 2 Hours) ****Chance to Increase Perception Skill ****Chance to Increase Dodge Skill *****Skill check failure results in temporary -8 Intelligence and hospital visit *Pornicle Hospital **Main Building ***Speak to Receptionist (1 FP / 1 Hour) ***Work as Nurse (2 FP / 4 Hours) ****Chance to Increase First Aid ****Chance for Sex Crazed Patient Scene(-25 arousal) **Solutions Ward ***Visit a doctor (? FP / ? Hours) **Research Ward ***Libidosis Injection (1000EP) ***Spoogenesis Serum (1000EP) ***Bonarium Injection (1000EP) ***Milk Injection (1000EP) ****Causes Lactation ****Increase Breast Size *North Pornicle Gate **Main Gate ***Gossip ***Take Train to Midpoint **Mile 15 ***Chance to Fight Lone Bandit ***Chance to Fight Orc ***Gather (4 FP / 4 Hours) ****Chance to Increase Gathering Skill ****Chance to Get a Foxglove ****Chance to Get a Vile Velch ****Chance to Get an Amplifcatio Alyssum ****Chance to Get Coffee Beans ***Explore (2 FP / 2 Hours) ****Chance to Encounter Trader *****Random Weapon (500 EP) *****Random Accessory (500 EP) *****Random Armor (500 EP) ****Chance to Find Fountain *****Ignore The Fountain *****Drink From The Fountain ******Increase Number of Breasts (Up to 6) ******Increase Number of Vaginas (Up to 4) ******Increase Number of Cocks (Up to 4) ******Increse Number of Testicals (Up to 6 ******Increase Breast Size (Up to M-Cup) ******Increase Testical Size ******Increase Cock Size ******Increase Strength ******Increase Lust by 5 ******Decrease Lust by 5 ******Increase Athletic ******Increase Perception ******Decrease Arousal ******Increase Stamina ******Increase Hit Points by 50 ******Increase Fatigue Points by 50 ****Chance to Encounter Orc *****Get Orcish Potion **Mile 30 ***Chance to Fight Futabus ***Gather (4 FP / 4 Hours) ****Chance to Increase Gathering Skill ****Chance to Get a Foxglove ****Chance to Get an Amplifcatio Alyssum ****Chance to Get Coffee Beans ****Chance to Get Helios Hibuscus **Mile 45 ***Chance to Fight Lone Bandit ***Chance to Fight Orc ***Gather (4 FP / 4 Hours) ****Chance to Increase Gathering Skill ****Chance to Get a Foxglove ****Chance to Get a Vile Velch ****Chance to Get an Amplifcatio Alyssum ****Chance to Get Coffee Beans ***Explore (2 FP / 2 Hours) ****Chance to Encounter Trader *****Random Weapon (500 EP) *****Random Accessory (500 EP) *****Random Armor (500 EP) ****Chance to Find Fountain *****Increase Number of Breasts (Up to 6) *****Increase Number of Vaginas (Up to 4) *****Increase Number of Cocks (Up to 4) *****Increse Number of Testicals (Up to 6 *****Increase Breast Size (Up to M-Cup) *****Increase Testical Size *****Increase Cock Size *****Increase Strength *****Increase Lust by 5 *****Decrease Lust by 5 *****Increase Athletic *****Increase Perception *****Decrease Arousal *****Increase Stamina *****Increase Hit Points by 50 *****Increase Fatigue Points by 50 ****Chance to Encounter Orc *****Get Orcish Potion **Midpoint Train Station ***Train to Pornicle (? FP / 2 Hours) *Pornicle River **Walk by the River (2 FP / 2 Hours) ***Chance to Increase Gathering Skill ***Chance to Get a Jizz Leaf ***Chance to Get a Priapis Shroom ***Chance to Get a Lactin Lily ***Chance to Encounter Wounded Elf ***Chance to Encounter Wood Nymph **Gather (4FP / 4 Hours ***Chance to Get Lactin Lily ***Chance to Get Jizz Leaf ***Chance to Get Priapis Shroom *Government Offices **Government Services Information (1 FP / 1 Hour) **Change Your Name (100EP) **Set Eye Color **Set Hair Color **Compensation Package (available after being pickpocketed, gives 3 random equipment pieces) *Backwater District **Look around ***8 AM - 8 PM ****Chance to Encounter Flower Girl ****Chance to Encounter Pickpocket ****Chance to Encounter Top Notch Musicians ***9 PM - 7 AM ****Chance to Increase Perception Skill ****Chance to Encounter Thugs ****Chance to Encounter Shadowy Pursuer **A quiet apartment (meeting Bell in Pub is required to unlock) ***Fuck Bell again (? FP / ? Hours) **In front of strange building ***talk to doorman ****Try and seduce Fiks *****Chance to Increase Seduction Skill *****If Successful, Learn Sex Technique: Oral Sex ****Continue on **Madame Mamrya's ***Relax ***Order expensive drink ****+10 to Lust and: ****Let's You Cum On Your Own Tits ***Gossip(?) ***Ask the Madame if you can perform (one time only) ***Look for Shandia ***Fuck Shandia (after giving Shandia a Broken Mirror) **Your private dressing room (Inside Madame Mamrya's) ***Put on makeup (1 FP / 1 Hour) ***Get blue flasks (1 FP / 1 Hour) ***Talk to fellow performers (1 FP / 2 Hours) ****Chance to Learn Magic: Breast Growth ****Chance to Learn Sex Technique: Fuck ***Search through your dresser (1 FP / 1 Hour) **Pornicle Brothel ***Ask about Brothel (1 FP / 1 Hour) ***Work in Blue Door (Male Clients Only, 2 FP / 1 Hour) ***Work in Pink Door (Female Clients Only, 2 FP / 1 Hour) ***Work in Purple Door (Futanari Clients Only, 2 FP / 1 Hour) ***Work in Random Door (Random Client, 2 FP / 1 Hour) ***Sex with Male Prostitute (500EP + Tip) ***Sex with Female Prostitute (500EP + Tip) ***Sex with Futanari Prostitute (500EP + Tip) ***Sex with Random Prostitute (500EP + Tip)